


【高桂】Writing’s On The Wall

by Inuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuko/pseuds/Inuko
Summary: 一个007与史密斯夫妇混合双打的产物2020年总督生贺
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高桂 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【高桂】Writing’s On The Wall

If I risk it all  
Could you break my fall?

【01】  
那是单筒望远镜另一端的一张陌生的脸，戒备而警惕，浸满前额的细密汗珠在斜阳下反光，但他时刻端着机枪的手没有空闲擦去。类似的脸曾在桂的镜头中出现过无数次，大多数不知姓名，就随着子弹划过的流线型轨迹应声倒地。  
“……直线距离八百米，风向西南，利于射击……”  
耳机内传来的话语混入了杂音，在危机四伏的密林深处要判断杂音的源头是极困难的，但桂轻易就做到了，因为队友标志性的咀嚼声听上去比任何风吹虫鸣都更为突兀。  
“执行任务期间吃甜食可是违规的，银时。”  
“嘛……还真是什么都瞒不过你的耳朵啊假发。”对方没给他留下用于反驳的空隙，“起得晚所以没来得及吃饭，你也不希望我执行任务途中因为低血糖而临阵下线吧？再说了，只要你不在事后的总结报告里提起来，组织是不可能知道的。”  
“我会当这是最后一次。”桂叹气的同时把望远镜收回了腰间的皮质小包内，双手熟练地替一把崭新的TAC-50上膛，架在密集的灌木丛后方，只露出漆黑的枪口。

“好了好了玩笑时间结束，目标正在向九点钟方向移动，仍在射程之内。”  
桂的食指在银时说出这句话的下一刻便轻轻扣上了扳机，右眼始终紧盯瞄准镜内的一切，调整最佳的射击预位。  
“目标锁定，准备狙击。”桂屏住呼吸，于心底默数三下再替扳机解锁，以免误伤，那是他自受训以来便养成的习惯，经年未改。  
然而仅仅一秒过后，八百米的距离之外，目标竟以一个堪称狰狞的姿势倒向地面，自脖颈处喷涌而出的鲜血划出一道抛物线，在高倍率的镜头内显得清晰无比。桂正欲开口质问银时为何擅自行动，闯入他视线的那张再熟悉不过的脸却让他怔在原地，一时间忘记了所有语言。

那人身着一件墨绿格纹的战地夹克迎风而立，手持一把适用于近身格斗的小刀，理应沾着尚且温热的血迹。被黑色眼罩所覆盖的左眼藏在过长的刘海后面，右眼则定定地注视着一个既定方向，似乎知道有人正留意着他的一举一动，在半空中比出一个别致的手势，桂清楚那是他们从前为了行动时沟通方便所发明的手语之一，含义是“在来处汇合”。  
那让桂打从心底升起一股不悦。不止是因为那人用一次干脆利落的截杀打乱了他的全盘计划，更因为他早已摸清了自己的来处而自己却对他的不请自来一无所知。  
这世上能让桂小太郎如此不悦的仅有一人。  
他念及那人名字的同时收好了枪，准备迎接这场意料之外情理之中的再会。

其实能有多意外呢？桂近乎自嘲地反问，以他的敏锐，早该在数周前与高杉不期而遇时就觉察出征兆了。又何必等到任务真正开始，等到他们三人面面相觑地挤在改装后仍显局促的货车车厢内，凭眼神上演一出时隔两年的怨偶重逢戏码。  
“哟，你们什么时候和好了？”  
银时尽可能语调轻松地询问，他坐在两人中间，从前这个位置是专属于桂的，理由是为了防止他和高杉因为一两句口角互殴而浪费医疗物资。如今风水轮流转，轮到他自己坐上这调解人的位子，银时只当是报应不爽，应该的。可惜两位好友却无意领会他的苦心，一个斩钉截铁地回答“谁跟他和好了”，另一个则默不作声，低头反复把玩折叠小刀。  
也许揍他们一人一拳会是个好主意，起码能让他们其中一人出声。不过想到自己刚处理了那个被高杉干掉的警卫尸体，双手残留的气味即便洗净也未能完全消退，便作罢了。银时索性头一仰靠着车厢内壁躺了下去，好让自己显得别太像一只沉默的大型电灯泡，没想到他的沉默却换来了队友的开口。

“看来他没跟你提过我们在上次任务中的偶遇吧，银时？”  
听者条件反射地摇头，预料之中的答案反倒令高杉嘴边的笑意更显而易见了。那是桂有生之年看过最频繁的表情——热恋时出现在他眼前，分别后出现在他梦中，即便到了重逢时刻，他也仍是挂着如出一辙的表情穿过喧闹的人群出现在他身边。  
那表情将桂的思绪拽回至数周前由天道众筹办的一次晚宴，名义上是为了答谢政商各界人士长久以来的支持，实则是为即将展开的阿尔塔纳研究计划招标。根据组织多年以来截获的情报分析，他们有理由相信这是天道众试图以阿尔塔纳开发战斗型生化人的序曲，而组织的目的就是阻止这场能够预见的灾难降临，甚至不惜一切代价。  
桂深长地呼出一口气，他不清楚自己是否会成为“代价”之一，那不是他凭一己之力能够左右的事情，从他加入组织的第一天就早有觉悟。死亡对一个特工而言就像平衡木两侧的无底深渊，近在咫尺，稍有不慎便万劫不复。但他从不害怕坠落，只要为之坠落的目标是有意义的。  
意识到自己过分严肃的表情不太符合一个晚宴服务生应有的谦恭，桂用了一秒让脸上淤积的深沉彻底消失，转而换上同歌舞升平匹配的笑脸，举着托盘的手也更稳妥了些。  
然后那个让他无论如何也笑不出来的人就堂而皇之地出现了。

“给我一杯威士忌。”  
“抱歉，这里不提供这种酒。”  
“那么香槟总有吧？”  
“不好意思，刚被拿光了。”  
“对待客人这么冷淡，就不怕我投诉你么？”对方看了一眼他别在衣襟上的名牌，配合地叫道：“木户贯治先生？”  
桂也从头到脚将眼前人细细审视了一番，定制西装穿在他身上的确穿出了几分纨绔子弟的味道，若是配合上浮夸的演技，轻而易举便能骗骗几个涉世未深的小姑娘，从她们嘴里套出点无关紧要的情报。桂想起从前那人惯用的伎俩，目光最终停在他衣领一侧的名牌上，疏离的脸孔终是挤出了一点笑意。

“请便，谷潜藏先生。不过，我奉劝你要投诉还是先投诉一下组织吧，起码让他们下次行动之前帮你取个更好听的假名。”  
“眼下组织可没工夫顾及这种小事，是我自己取的。”  
“我猜也是，听说你把组织新派给你的行动小组命名为鬼兵队？倒是跟你的假名风格吻合。”  
“我以为你不怎么关心我的近况，是银时告诉你的？”高杉在会场扫视过一圈，确定自己没有看到一头扎眼的银发，于是自然而然地发问：“他人呢？”  
“在场外负责策应。”桂把托盘放在身后的餐桌上，来回活动着有些酸疼的手腕，“反正我的任务算是完成了，只需等待宴会结束神不知鬼不觉的溜走就行，你……打算呆到什么时候？”  
“我要的情报已经到手了，过会儿就走。”  
“哦。”桂斜瞄了一眼高杉向外翻的衬衣领口，纽扣总是习惯性地从第三颗开始扣起，谁劝都改不了，“是跟哪位贵族千金跳舞换来的情报？”  
“要靠舞技获取情报未免也太没效率了，而且……你明知道我对女人没兴趣。”

最后一句高杉是刻意贴着桂的耳蜗说的，他只手绕到桂的身后，佯装出要拿酒杯的动作，试图触碰对方最为敏感的后腰，却只摸到了衣衫掩盖下冰冷的枪械。那枪身的构造与纹路即便高杉闭上眼睛都能描摹出来，他自己的那一把就藏在西服外套底下，这对M17配枪从他和桂搭档出任务的第一天起就陪伴着他们，击毙了无数躲藏在黑暗中的敌人，也闯过了无数的生死关头。  
“你还带着它。”  
“嗯。”桂回应道，反撑在餐桌上的右手并没有立刻将高杉按在他腰上的手打落，只是僵直地维持着支撑的姿势。  
“你瘦了，假发。”  
“…………”那睽违已久的亲密问候让桂恍惚失神，以至于在顷刻之间他不知道自己应该条件反射地回答“不是假发是桂”，还是应该故作决绝地覆手走开。无奈只好伫立在原地，任凭周遭的欢声笑语将他们淹没，那天直至散场各自离去，两人都再未说过一句话。

“听起来，组织为了让你俩再度合作还真是用心良苦啊……也是，毕竟是曾经战绩辉煌的王牌搭档，我早说过组织不可能那么轻易放任你们单干的。”  
听完整个案情陈述的银时一面吃着剩下的巧克力芭菲一面絮叨，看上去比两位当事人更期望看到这样的结果。究其原因，倒并非是由于今日的潜入任务平添了一个助力，只不过在这两人拆伙单干的两年间，他明里暗里听过的倾诉看过的挣扎，以及时不时夹在中间做传话筒的为难与憋屈都只能埋在心底，除却偶尔向某位嗓门很大的组织专用军火供应商倒倒苦水以外，根本无从排遣。幸好而今眼看就要迎来一个光明的结尾，一切总算没有枉费。再者说，在时光将一切灰暗记忆都冲淡的现在，也是时候让这两人从过去的桎梏中走出来了。

“关于这次的任务，组织跟你交代了多少？”  
“目标是潜入天道众位于林区的地下堡垒，找到储存在实验室内的阿尔塔纳能源，并将其销毁，足够清楚吗？”  
“足够了。”银时从车座底下翻出一套轻型潜水设备以及一个经过防水处理的背包扔给高杉，“遥感显示暗堡底层有地下河存在，但深度不明，带上这些东西以防万一。通风管道的入口就在B区，这大概是我们能找到的这座末日要塞防守最薄弱的位置了，刚才被你干掉的倒霉蛋是那儿唯一的巡逻警卫。”  
“自然，地堡内部已经配备了尖端技术所制造的各种自动防御工事，谁还会花钱去征招那些巡逻的杂兵呢？”高杉说着已将外套脱下来，特制紧身衣自上而下包裹住他，像黑夜柔软的胎衣。

“组织果然是什么都告诉你了吧？也好，倒省得我在这儿浪费时间解说。”银时吞下最后一口抹着奶油的巧克力，用来不及舔干净的手指按下键盘，调出了屏幕上一张完整的地形图，“根据我连续几周蹲点观察的结果，B区的执勤人是三班倒，距离下一班换岗正好还有六个小时，换句话说，最迟零点你们必须脱身。离实验室最近的出口在瀑布附近，那地方有座索桥，我会在桥下接应。”  
桂趁银时交代的间隙绑好的一个不紧不松的马尾，手上的腕表滴了一声，显示堡垒的地形图已然同步完毕。其实就算没有这些辅助工具，他单凭过人的记忆力也是能准确抵达实验室所在的，不过是有备无患罢了。桂看了一眼高杉，对方挎上背包的样子俨然已是整装待发，像他过往每一次执行任务前那样，眼神不带一丝犹疑与紧张。  
当前路未卜，生死难料的时刻来临，桂终于承认他对眼前人的存在感到些许安心与怀念。  
“组织还有什么要交代的吗？”  
“组织方面没有，我自己嘛倒有句话想说……”银时擦去了手指上残余的奶油，左右手分别摁在另外两人的肩上，用仅有他们能听清的音量低语了一句——  
“活着回来。”

【02】  
“假发，你还记得我们第一次出任务的时候吗？”  
高杉的声音从前方传来，扩散在长方形狭长的通风管道内，荡起闷闷的回声。  
“不是假发是桂。”  
桂在照例说出口头禅过后并没有回应更多，然而记忆却不受控地擅自发散开去，捕捉与之相关的细枝末节。事实上他不止记得那次任务，甚至还记得那时管道内的闷热、气味潮湿的空气以及两人在有限空间内匍匐前进的艰难与逼仄……与如今他们的处境别无二致，尽管那想起来就像上辈子的事。

并非所有第一次都是值得纪念的——至少对桂而言，他特工生涯真正意义上的初次任务，全拜高杉的一时兴起所赐，画上了一个称不上完美的句点。  
那时他们刚伏击了一个大毒枭身边的二把手，才从通风管道逃脱出来，就在乡野泥泞曲折的小路上展开了夺命狂奔，身后尾随着十数个身手敏捷的黑手党成员，大多手持枪械，子弹出膛的声音不绝于耳。为了避免被击中，两人在小路的尽头拐上了一条岔道，直通向丘陵之上的高坡。  
又跑出一段距离，身后的喧闹逐渐归于平静，正当桂以为他们总算成功摆脱了追兵之时，眼前的一幕又令他好不容易放下的心再度提起。

“看来我们没有别的路可以选择了，假发。”高杉望着崖底的深潭说道，桂也跟着望了一眼，水面是纯净的深蓝色，目测距离他们所处的位置有超过五十米的垂直落差。  
“不是假发是桂……我就想问问，你一枪将那位二把手毙命的时候难道就没想过会走到现在的地步么？”  
“在已经暴露的情况下，我以为不留活口才是最佳选择。”  
“啊，没错，你的最佳选择导致我们现在必须在这儿蹦极，还是在缺乏保险措施的情况下。”  
“那也不错。”高杉不急反笑，“或许一生只有这一次机会也说不定。”  
然后他握紧了桂的手，十指交扣，对方也默契地没有松开。两人在高杉倒数三秒过后纵身一跃，跳了下去。  
皮肤同水面接触的瞬间就像被猛扇过一巴掌那般生疼，桂拼尽全力闭气，却还是在游到岸边的途中呛了几口水，咳嗽不止。而率先上岸的高杉蹲在潭边的岩石上向他伸出手，脱口而出的第一句话竟然是“知道吗你现在看上去就像个水鬼”。桂执拗地没有回握，撑着鹅卵石爬到岸上的同时把头顶一簇绿油油的水草径直砸进了高杉的掌心。  
那场景实则同眼下没有太大分别——高杉就站在通风管道的出口下方，做出一个双臂张开的姿势看向他。  
“需要我接住你吗？”  
桂翻了翻眼皮以示拒绝，稍稍借力便轻巧地落在了地面，好似一只从爬架上一跃而下的猫。

地下河从他们眼前流淌而过，河道不算宽阔，水却极清澈，在天然岩壁上安装的冷光源照射下更显幽深。  
桂试探性地顺着水流的方向走了一段，最深处也不过没及膝盖。看来银时准备的潜水设备十有八九是派不上用场了，桂在心里得出这个结论，忽而听到什么东西坠地的声响，来自高杉所在的方向，于是循声望去。  
“没什么，打掉了两个监视摄像头而已。”高杉握着那把装上了消音设备的M17配枪理所当然地回答，桂直到看见枪身的一刻才发觉原来高杉也还带着它。说到底他们都是恋旧之人，更何况，早已如呼吸一般形成习惯的人与事物又岂是一朝一夕能抛却的呢？

“走吧，按照地图所示，这段河道足足有一公里，尽头恰好在供水系统控制室的上方，我们得通过那里的闸门进入实验区。”  
桂边说边自顾自地前行，高杉始终跟在他后面，保持着不远也不近的距离。有一段时间谁也没有说话，耳边只剩下涓涓流淌的水声。一切太过安静，而两人都清楚，这种安静在号称固若金汤的地堡深处是绝不寻常的，遂沿路都调动起全身的感官加以戒备，以便应对不知何时会从暗处袭来的攻击。  
桂的脚步在河道渐窄处停下了，他取出一副特制眼镜戴上，密密麻麻的热感红外线犹如蛛网，即刻在面前铺展开来。  
“该说久侯了么？”不知何时戴上一块单片眼镜的高杉如此反问，桂回望向他的眼神流露着惊讶与不忍，甚至还有一丝担忧。那在高杉看来是再正常不过的反应，他知道桂只是太过习惯并且想念他过去双目完好无缺的样子。

“你……可以吗？”  
“什么时候开始小看我了？从前靠一双眼睛能做到的事，现在就算只剩下一只也能做到。”  
“那我走前面，你跟着我，万事小心。”  
高杉嗓音低沉地应了声“好”，随后似乎是为了让桂更安心几分，还特意补充了一句“这次我尽量不做计划外多余的事”。桂看着他，意味深长地叹了口气，紧接着转身，小心翼翼地迈向了第一条细细的红线。  
行过半程都一切顺利，想来从前受训时，类似的躲避障碍训练一做便是一整天，督训官以严厉著称，不把人折磨到骨头散架不肯罢休。等到后来开始执行任务，才由衷感激起曾受过的苦楚，将每一个动作都刻写进了肌体记忆，连躬身弯腰的角度都精准到毫厘。

桂冰凉的前额已渗出了密集的冷汗，顺着他柔软的面颊滑落至唇边，味道微咸。他无暇抽身去查看高杉的情况，只得借由几句简短的对话来确定，问的次数多了，对方又不免评论起“这么久了还是改不了爱念叨人的毛病”。  
“不想听啊？那不如请组织给你找个只用手语沟通的搭档吧，耳根多清净。”桂赌气地扔下一个回答，若非眼下情势如履薄冰，他势必要给高杉翻过去一个白眼。  
“还是算了，两年没被人念叨过，倒有些怀念。”  
两人的问答犹如见缝插针，在你来我往间游刃有余地切换着，脚下的路也随之来到了尽头。桂眼见高杉跨过最后一根红线时终于长出了一口气，他们身后的热感光源在视线范围内消弭于无形，就像不曾存在过。

桂转身走到高杉面前，试图让他把背包卸下来换给自己，片刻过后他就该为这个决定感到庆幸，因为正是这个转身让他看清了黑暗深处有红光在迅速汇聚。  
“高杉！！——”这是自重逢以来他第一次当面叫出对方的姓名，却从未想过会是伴着恐惧的惊呼。桂的头脑陷入了短暂的骤停，然而他的身体已经先于理智做出了反应，双臂以最大的力道将高杉往河道的方向推去，再凭一记干脆利落的侧空翻躲过了最初的两束激光。第三和第四道贴着他的头顶擦过，削下几缕乌黑的头发。可惜好运并非源源不绝，第五道直冲桂的胸口而来，他竭尽全力的闪身仅换来了半秒的空档，致使激光避开要害，斜斜地擦过他的左肩，留下一道颀长的伤口。  
伴随着带有烧灼感的剧烈疼痛，桂侧身重重地摔向地面，眼中映出的最后画面，是高杉拔枪击落隐藏在暗处的发射器的身影，那样凛冽，并且有种杀伐决断的绝对气场，一如他们初见时的模样。

【03】  
冰冷的液体缓缓注入静脉，如一把熨斗，将桂纽结在一处的眉头熨得平整。组织医疗部所开发的强力镇痛剂虽无益于伤口的愈合，却能通过欺骗大脑中枢神经的方式快速抑制痛觉，恢复伤者的行动力。唯一的副作用是，在注射后的五分钟内，会因个体差异产生致幻或嗜睡的效果。  
而它们几乎同时在桂的身上应验了，若非置身于幻梦中，他又如何能够得见少年时代的自己呢？  
他看到那个绑着单马尾的少年又一次踏上屋外的台阶，那里被青苔所攀附的部分依稀能够辨别出几天前下过的一场雪，他的脚印在雪地上蜿蜒。  
他走过每一方烂熟于心的石阶，在他仍愿意回想起的童年时光中，也曾有过某一个时刻，想象着这座螺旋形仿佛没有尽头的阶梯究竟会通向哪里。  
彼时回答少年的是一句像讽刺更像禁咒的话语：“不论通向哪里，我们都不可能离开这儿。”  
是了，这所孤儿院是他的壁垒，也是他的囚笼。不过少年显然比他的大多数伙伴都更受到命运的眷顾，他聪慧的头脑与远超同龄人的洞察力替他赢得了唯一一个离开此处的名额，虽然从结论来讲，只不过是从一座囚笼转移到了另一座。

在新的囚笼内桂遇上了许多同类。那里的孩子同他一样，是从各地的孤儿院被挑选出来的适格者，背景干净如一张张白纸，又早早断绝了父母亲情，最适合培养塑造。  
凭借与生俱来的领导力与亲和力，桂很快与大多数同伴打成了一片，其中就包括平日训练时吊儿郎当，一到关键考核却每每一鸣惊人的坂田银时。两人相识于组织的食堂，因为挑食不肯就餐而双双被督训官罚做一百次俯卧撑，自此结下了深厚的友谊。  
不过近来，一贯散漫的银时竟也开始认真了，这都要归功于那位不久前才刚被组织破格录取，而受训的第一天就用一记上勾拳将银时送进医疗部的冷面少年——高杉晋助。  
桂在看到他格斗姿势的第一眼就深信，有的人血液里天生就流淌着与死亡博弈的基因，而他们的督训官说，那是成为一名出色特工的核心特质。

关于高杉，桂不是不存在好奇。恰恰相反，在尚未相互熟识之前，对他的观察几乎占据了桂全部的空闲时间。他们通常会在医疗部的走廊或者僻静花园的一角偶遇，当然，由于高杉动辄跟同伴“友好切磋”的秉性，在医疗部遇上的概率往往更高些。因此当桂推开病房的门就看到高杉把沾血的护理绷带丢弃在地准备夺门而出时，他丝毫不感到意外。  
“你应该躺回去，高杉。”桂板起的面孔堪称严肃，比起医疗部的医生更加有过之而无不及，惹来了高杉显而易见的嘲弄。  
“伤员去哪儿你也要管吗？优等生。”  
“啊，原来你还记得自己是伤员，不错不错，至少证明打架的时候没伤到脑子。”桂用温柔的语调回呛完一句，就随手拿起放置在铁质托盘上的一卷崭新绷带，从高杉手臂伤口的上端开始缠绕起来，一圈一圈严丝合缝，比护士都做得更为精细妥帖。  
高杉看向桂的眼神也从最初的抗拒逐渐转为接受，还伴随着一点难言的悸动，像六月花园深处聒噪的蝉鸣，唱出了整个夏天不为人知的心事。

“为什么关心我？如果是因为同情的话，大可不必，我不需要那种东西。”  
“因为是同伴呐。”桂不假思索地答道，好似这个问题简单到本不需要思考，“而且，如果有一天我在和你一起执行任务的途中负伤，你也会做同样的事吧。”  
高杉不置可否，往昔生活的苦难教会他的第一件事就是永远对自己以外的人保持怀疑，而桂的出现似乎是用来打破他的生存法则的。从那一刻起，所谓的“同伴”二字就在高杉的世界中歪歪斜斜地扎下了根，经过岁月的滋养，酝酿成某种更为炽热且纯粹的情愫，在两人频繁对视的眼角眉梢之间恣意蔓延。

时间就这么悄无声息地来到了独立出任务前的最后一夜。出于奖励的目的，督训官给予了每位通过试炼的适格者一次向任意同伴挑战的机会，就在大家以为能够再度欣赏到银时与高杉的巅峰对决时，后者居然选中了桂作为比试对象。其实受训期间高杉也曾不止一次向桂提出过比试的邀约，然而十有八九都被桂以“组织禁止所有成员私下打斗”为理由一口回绝，所以时至今日两人都未曾分出过胜负。  
桂心知这回无论如何是躲不过了，实则也不怎么想躲，他手指熟练地将头发绑起，走到了训练场的中央，与对手相向而立。  
“希望我手下留情吗？”  
“你最好全力以赴。”

其后经年过去，当他们正式成为组织的王牌搭档之后，银时某次不经意地提起那场别开生面的比试，仍像提起了某个永不过时的笑谈，忍俊不禁。  
“你们那算是哪门子的格斗，根本就是在跳舞吧。”  
高杉和桂意外的都没有出声辩驳，开场之时谁能想到他们此生也许是唯一一次的较量竟是那般平和。虽然攻击都是冲着对方防守的破绽打过去的，却总在即将得手的前一瞬被看穿，再顺势化解。偏偏他们对彼此的攻防策略又是那么了解，桂用手刀抵住高杉咽喉的同时也被他以同等的力道击打在胸口，最终还是留下个难分高下的结局。  
桂是在从浴室走回房间门口时撞见高杉的，他在用一条搭在肩上的毛巾反复擦拭刚洗过的头发，混合着肥皂味的清香徐徐传来，是那种特别干净的好闻。有那么一秒钟高杉觉得要是他从此以后爱上这种味道，那他就一定是个变态，然后他用下一秒钟确信即使如此他也打从心底不会有一丝介意。

门把手两度旋转，顺时针又逆时针，再安然落锁。直到被高杉制住右手摁在墙上的前一刻，桂都以为那人是来找他继续未完成的较量的。温热的嘴唇随即覆盖上来，成功使桂的心率飙升至临界值后才短暂地分开，那时高杉凝视着他的瞳孔中有微弱跳动的火焰，而桂用一个回吻轻易点燃了它。  
隔天看到桂锁骨上醒目的红痕，银时还饶有兴致地询问他是不是跟高杉通宵扭打了一整夜。桂极不自然地咳了一声之后借故走开了，脸红得像是银时早饭时搭配草莓芭菲的甜腻糖水，高杉则按了按自己脖颈右侧一小块淤青的皮肤，说出一句意味不明的“看来是有些激烈过头了”，也紧随其后消失在走廊转角处，留下银时独自在原地站了良久。

这两人，真以为老子单纯到连吻痕都分辨不出来么？你俩还在孤儿院里学唱童谣的时候，阿银我可是连这样那样的杂志都看过厚厚一叠了。尽管类似的吐槽已经累积到了不吐不快的程度，银时还是硬生生给憋了回去，面子这东西虽然看不见摸不着总归还是要顾及一下。高杉倒没什么值得担心的，银时从不认为他拥有羞耻感之类的情绪，问题是桂的脸皮根本薄如蝉翼，贸然戳穿的结果很可能是被他一记铁头顶进医疗部的病房，那甚至比子弹扎进血肉都更让人恐惧。  
更何况语言其实是最无力的东西，尤其从最亲密的旁观者角度观察那两人，这种感觉就更为清晰。会在拔枪前默契对视，会在紧张时双手交握，会在命悬一线的时刻互相托付后背，也会在劫后余生时拍拍对方的肩，庆幸彼此都还活着的事实……相较之下，语言上的拆穿与不拆穿又有什么分别呢？  
就这样，在银时选择不捅破这层窗户纸的日子里，高杉与桂之间的关系渐渐地，也成了组织上上下下都心照不宣的秘密。

最后一帧幻象被远镜头逐渐抽离过后，桂浑浊的瞳孔重新恢复了聚焦的能力，灌入鼻腔那带有潮湿味道的血腥气逐渐变得浓烈，失去意识的五分钟甚至好过了他过去两年绝大多数的睡眠，令他全身上下的每处感官都异常灵敏，大脑皮层却少有地释放出平静安稳的信号。若非紧急任务在身，桂毫不怀疑他能躺在这儿直到左肩的伤口彻底停止出血，前提是，倘若他对后脑勺枕在高杉腿上的这个姿势没有一分介怀的话。  
“还痛吗？”  
桂听到眼前人的第一句慰问时险些不合时宜地笑了出来，那正是他们初次“通宵扭打”整夜过后高杉问他的第一句话，而且几乎连表情都完美复刻了他记忆中的模样，除却一贯的冷峻，还有几分鲜少呈现在人前的温柔。  
“已经没什么感觉了。”桂摇摇头，手指伸向高杉被眼罩所遮蔽的左眼，却在即将触碰到的一瞬又收了回来。  
“……还痛吗？”  
意识到桂指的是他所失去的眼睛，高杉笑了笑，用不经意的口吻回答“早就没感觉了”，而后目光自然地滑向桂的左肩——被渗出的血液所染红的绷带缠得颇为凌乱。桂似乎也发觉了，苦笑着不知是该吐槽对方两年间一丝长进也无，还是该懊悔从前出任务时替他包扎了太多，以至于直到现在他都没能学会。  
印象中有一次，银时酒醉后曾半开玩笑地指责桂说，高杉之所以到这个年纪还缺乏独立生活的某些基本能力有一半是天性使然，另一半就都是你惯的。桂起初不以为然，到了这一刻却不得不坦承，有些事情自作当然得自受。

“该走了。”桂反手撑地借力站起来，心有余悸地回看了一眼红光袭来的方向，确认发射器已被完全破坏，才回身准备继续前行。  
“怎么，害怕了？”高杉也背靠岩壁站立着，凝望他的眼神像是来自诡秘莫测的黑洞深处。  
“谁怕了？老实说，触发那个红外线机关已经过了将近十分钟，还没有见到追兵的影子，我对这座末日要塞的防卫机能还挺失望的。”  
“那是因为在你昏迷的时候，银时那家伙对这里的人工智能系统回路做了点手脚。”高杉扫了一眼腕表上最新的一条文字信息，“可惜，如果他能早几分钟黑进系统的话，或许你就不用挨那一下了。”  
桂看着地形图上原本标注为红色机关的部分，全都转为绿色的静默标志，由衷地松了一口气。

“我猜银时已经竭尽全力了，你也清楚，天道众的区域网络都是采用节点加密技术的，想从外部攻破绝非易事……反过来想，只挨这一下就能换来后面一段路程的短暂安宁，已经相当划算了。”  
“挨那一下的人本该是我。”高杉笃定地出声抢白，语调里有颤抖的部分，却并不是因为愤怒，倒像是在质问对方为何选择将他推开，替他承受那道本应贯穿他左肩的伤口。  
“高杉，如果背对那道激光的人是我，我相信你也会做同样的选择。”  
桂的音色犹如在陈述一件理所当然的事情般平稳，目光却在流连于高杉的左眼时泛起波澜。就像高杉会因为他替自己挡下了一击而难以忍受，桂也曾无数次发疯似的渴望当初失去一只眼睛的人是他自己。因为相较于伤筋动骨的痛苦，来自精神层面的创伤是更难以负荷的东西，负疚感的力量有时强大到足以从内部将一个人的人格彻底击溃，尤其当诱因来自于身边最亲近的人，那种冲击力几乎是致命的。

“你还在为那件事自责。”  
高杉没用疑问的语气，似乎早已料定这是个板上钉钉的事实，因为他清楚地知道，自己不是唯一一个在经历过那件事后被迫接受了组织长达数月的心理干预才得以重返一线的人，也知道人有时哪怕倾尽心力也难以同过去的自己和解。即便那道横亘在他左眼皮上的伤痕已愈合多时，某些藏匿于内心深处的伤痕却历久弥新，在夜晚反反复复为他编织噩梦。  
桂的眼睛埋入了刘海细碎的夹角间，看不分明，只剩下声音如寒流在空气中缓缓淌过。  
“……你知道吗高杉？有一段时间，每次闭上眼睛都会浮现出那时的景象来……总让我禁不住想，如果那时能再谨慎一些，如果没有如此草率地下决定，一切是不是都会有截然不同的结局……”  
高杉并未开口，只轻柔地将垂在桂一侧脸颊的头发拨到耳后，用自己温热的额头贴紧他的。  
“看着我。”那声音仿佛具有蛊惑性，让桂即使有一万个拒绝的理由仍不由自主地同他交汇了视线。  
“假发，我不知道如果重来一次，把所有选择都推翻重做，一切会不会真的如我们所愿。我只知道，我们都活了下来，我们现在都站在这里，你还能奢求比这更好的结局吗？”  
“不是假发是……”没能说完的口头禅带着轻微的鼻音，被流水声所淹没，桂有如一个溺水者近乎本能地抓住唯一还能抓住的东西，他靠近对方的胸膛，那里有他曾经最熟悉的心跳与体温。  
桂终于放任自己绷紧的情绪骤然决堤，在眼前这个阔别已久的怀抱里。

【04】  
高杉晋助从来不是这个世界上好相处的人之一。这就是为什么桂在过去几年对他说出“我讨厌你”的频率甚至跟“不是假发是桂”不相上下。  
不是说他的个性多么飘忽抑或行为多么乖戾，只不过当桂睡眼惺忪地站在浴室镜子前却只看到自己披散的长发被绑成一股麻绳，而自身后环抱住他的始作俑者仅凭一个深吻就将他的满腹牢骚悉数缄口时，他得承认有些人真的无法让人把爱恨的界限划分清晰。  
那是某次任务结束后难得的闲暇时光，两人以尽可能放松的姿势躺在床上，高杉用食指缠绕着桂柔顺的发梢，一圈又一圈，无聊像一剂鸩毒正在杀死他。

“不如下次我在给组织的任务报告里附上取消假期的申请吧，我猜你大概不需要它。”  
“谁说的，我正在以我的方式享受。”  
“对……用把我头发的打成死结的方式享受。”  
“我会负责把它们都解开。”高杉说着，挑出其中打结的一根进行尝试，稍加用力，结果彻底将头发扯断了。桂半眯着眼睛，右手遮挡着窗帘缝隙间切入的清晨日光，从喉咙深处吐出一声叹息。  
“……高杉，我讨厌你，从前是，现在也是。”  
而下一刻，当那人的似笑非笑的目光穿越黑暗，在他的眼前撒上最迷幻的色彩，桂就明白他有多讨厌高杉就有多爱他，从前是，现在也是，将来恐怕亦不会有分毫改变。  
好比此时，他凝视高杉踽踽前行的背影，像要笔直地走回他们共同的漫漫来路，仿佛中间分别的时光从来不曾存在过。

“到了，这里应该就是通往实验区的闸门。”  
两人不动声色地各自拿出了一枚指纹拓片，嵌进控制闸门开关的凹槽内，防爆金属制成的门扉瞬间滑开了，整片区域的全貌立时呈现在脚下。大约有一个篮球场大小的黑暗空间内，以两米为距整齐码放着十来个透明的巨大管状器皿，盛满其中的溶液是摄人心魄的红色，那是将阿尔塔纳淬炼至极限后产生的色泽，纯粹且极具杀意。  
二人躲在一道横梁后面屏息窥探了一阵，确认四下无人，方才落脚于地面。从地面仰视那些容器带来的压迫感，让早已对大场面司空见惯的桂也不由得轻轻咋舌。

“天道众不会真的打算把这些东西注入人体内吧……”  
“搞不好他们已经在这么做了。”高杉指了指位于中央的器皿内部，繁复的导管汇聚至终端，有一个貌似人形的物体静静悬浮在红色液体中，“那应该就是所谓的生化人雏形，我看过组织关于阿尔塔纳已经解密的一部分研究报告，据说这种东西按一定比例注入生物体内后，会大幅提高宿主的治愈及再生能力，理论上来说任何受创的部分都能在极短时间内恢复如初。”  
“……不死之身吗？”桂显而易见地皱起了眉，“看来组织的顾虑果然是有先见之明的，这里的一切还是尽早销毁的好，我可不希望将来执行任务的时候还要跟这种难缠的东西打交道。”  
“不觉得可惜吗？倘若这种技术能为我们所用的话，应该能提升不少战力，比如组建一支不死特工队什么的。”  
“…………也就只有你才会有这么危险的想法了，高杉。”桂出言提醒，眼神还带着几分警告的意味，直译出来大致就是“能不能别在生死攸关的场合犯中二病”。被警告的人却有恃无恐地笑了，戏谑地回应“开个玩笑而已何必那么认真”。  
其实两人皆心知肚明，万物均有界限，不可轻易跨越。譬如会死亡的才叫做生命，而永生不灭的则持续徘徊在未死与活着的夹缝间，抵达不了终点。

桂挑了个角落蹲下，从随身携带的包里翻出一台定时爆破装置，小心翼翼地牵扯出其中的几条导线，开始埋头整理起来。高杉站在几米之外，替他打过来一束可供照明的电筒光，从那个角度刚好可以看清桂骨节分明的手指，正以不可思议的速度操控着一切。至今高杉也无从知晓桂究竟为何总是能把这类纷繁复杂的任务做到完美，就像他不知道桂对于炸弹（尤其是投掷型炸弹）的偏执热情来自何方。不过他曾说过那是最温和的攻击方式，既能最大限度避免误伤己方，由于命中率偏低又通常不至于令敌手毙命。  
没错，他不喜欢杀人，即便清楚这句话从一个特工嘴里说出来有多么荒谬，桂依然如此深信着、贯彻着一己的信念。  
直到高杉因为他未能痛下杀手的错误而失去了左眼。

那次任务根本从一开始就是个错误。

行动小组本该在炸毁目标的联络据点后迅速撤回，谁料步调竟被突然出现的敌方头号人物打乱。高杉决计不肯放过这个能置其于死地的机会，执意要直捣敌巢，桂试图阻拦宣告无果，只得与三名同伴一路跟随，结果一步步走进孤军深入的陷阱。  
最后一名同伴被子弹击穿太阳穴时，桂距离他仅有几步之遥，那人的肩膀近得伸出手就能够到，甚至连喷出的血液都有那么几滴溅在了他的脸上。桂压抑住自脊髓翻涌而上的愤怒，立即掉转枪口对准子弹射过来的方向，只见到一位衣衫褴褛的少年持枪站在通道尽头，看上去约莫就是他刚加入组织时的年纪，两只瘦得见骨的胳膊晃荡在过宽的袖口里，眼神却如狼崽一般警惕。  
然后不知是有心还是无意，桂指向少年的枪口下移了几公分，两发出膛的子弹分别击中了他的左右肩，令他径直倒地。那时高杉就站在少年正前方不过两米的位置，一面不均匀地喘气一面替配枪更换弹匣。桂正想直奔到他身旁，那个本应该丧失行动力的少年居然在此时站了起来，以几乎是要燃尽生命的姿势，手持一柄尖刀冲向了高杉。

仅仅是一瞬间的事。  
桂感到他清明一片的视线正在逐渐变为混沌的血红，仿佛被尖刀刺中的是他自己的眼睛，他骤然收缩的肺部甚至替他模拟了这份痛觉，从胸腔呼出每一口气都伴随着剧痛。桂声嘶力竭地叫出高杉的名字，同时把那颗迟到的子弹打入了少年的心脏。  
之后的事情桂记得不那么清晰，但他永远不会忘记高杉受伤的左眼像一个深红的泉涌，淌出的血液纵使他用尽手头的所有护理绷带也止不住。  
“……你该记得我们当初受训时听过的教诲，如果认真地想要杀死一个人，就该干脆利落地杀了他。”  
高杉枕在桂的腿上如是说，桂没有回答，只是颤抖地抱住了他。  
“其实你真的不适合杀人这种事，假发。”  
“不是假发是桂，别说那么多话，在救援抵达之前，你唯一需要做的是好好休息。”  
“反正又死不了。”高杉尽力撑出一丝笑意，却未能如愿让凝视着他的桂那悲戚的面容舒展一分，他想调侃对方的神情肃穆到可以直接出席一场葬礼，就像他曾做过的那样。组织安排的葬礼总是一切从简，但桂从不缺席，无论失去生命的人与他是否相交莫逆。

有一次吊唁仪式结束过后，高杉同桂并没有着急离去，并肩蹲坐在黑色大理石墓碑前，银时也在场。三人罕见地讨论起关于死亡的命题，极惊讶地发现如影随形的“死亡”竟然从来没有在他们过往的语境中出现过，那不是因为乐观，而是相较于死亡，他们都更倾向于思考如何活下去的问题。  
“假发，至少这一次，你不会出席我的葬礼……”  
那是高杉在闭上幸存的一只眼前说出的最后一句话，接着沉默像潮水拍岸而上，淹没了桂梗在喉咙里的一声呜咽。其后不知等待了多久，眼前才终于出现了银时那一头耀眼如宇宙星辰的银发，光芒随后逐渐发散，变成医疗室天花板白炽灯的微光。

三名同伴下葬之时，两人都还没能顺利走出医疗部的病房。高杉昏迷的时间比清醒的更长，桂身体上的伤虽然已得到妥善处理，但内心被剜出的巨大空洞却不分昼夜地折磨着他，尤其当想起高杉从今往后将永远残缺的左眼，而管风笛奏出的悲凉哀乐又乘着早春的暖风飘过病房的窗棂，他近乎愈合的伤口仿佛又开始作痛。  
两人仍旧是默契的。默契地不再打照面，默契地同时向组织提出不再组队的申请，甚至于在事后的书面总结报告上，他们都默契地替彼此揽下了全部责任。  
他们清楚此时拉开一定的距离是必须的，否则谁都无法从自责的深渊中脱身。然而残酷的是，没有人能准确告诉他们需要多久才能让心底徘徊的无力感消失，又需要多久，他们才能在见面的时候不想起因为自己的失误而没能拯救同伴的事实。

高杉停止漫无边际的回想，这次把他的思绪拖回到现实的是头顶忽然亮起的照明灯，以及乍然响起的警报声。  
“看来总算反应过来了，那群后知后觉的家伙。”桂将最后一根导线接上电源，如释重负，呼吸也随之趋于平稳，“爆破装置已经就绪，随时都能引爆，趁追兵还没抵达这里，我们赶紧撤吧。”  
没等来预料之中的回应，桂神色紧张地回头看向高杉所在的方向，位于中央的巨大容器内，阿尔塔纳结晶溶液不知何时已被抽干，圆弧形内壁旋过一百八十度，从中走出的生命体正像出生的婴孩般瞪着一双猩红的瞳孔凝视着他们。  
“天道众那帮家伙似乎不打算轻易放我们离开啊，假发。”  
话音未落，生化人就以肉眼难辨的速度移动至高杉近前，徒手拎住脖子将他提起至半空。那是一个异常恐惧的时刻，桂感到自己浑身的血液都在逼近冰点，他仿佛又回到了两年前高杉遇袭的那一瞬。不过这一次，他几乎是没有任何犹豫地拔枪朝敌人的心脏射击，六发子弹全数命中，然而目标竟不可思议地仍旧维持着站立的姿势，不过是踉跄了几下，甚至于扼制住高杉的力道都没有减轻的迹象。  
还真是难缠。桂得出这个结论的同时嘁了一声，丢掉已被打空的弹匣，迅速装填上新的。而后高杉低哑的声音传来，桂正狐疑到这个关头他是怎么还有力气说话的，只见高杉拔出藏在腰间的那柄格斗刀具，冲着生化人的前额猛戳了下去。血如羽翼在他身侧绽开，被一击吃痛的目标终于松开了手掌，高杉趁机摆脱钳制，退回到桂的左近。

“……我说过吧，如果你认真地想要杀死一个人，就该干脆利落地杀了他。”  
桂哭笑不得地看着被鲜血模糊了面容的高杉，从牙缝间挤出一句“拿自己当诱饵，你是真不怕他拧断你的脖子”。听出了话里对于自己以身犯险的怨怼，高杉有意识地左右晃动了一下还留有红色指印的脖子。  
“放心，我会尽力不让自己身首异处的，不然你岂不是要当一辈子未亡人了。”  
“……不是未亡人是桂！”  
桂条件反射地怼回去，平心而论他不是不想就这个话题跟高杉好好理论一番，可惜那个胸口被子弹洞穿，头上还插着一柄利刃的怪物显然还未停止呼吸，且先前制造的伤口正在以难以置信的速度愈合，那并非是一个好的征兆。桂同高杉交换过一个眼神，二人各自藏匿在两个大型容器后面，寻求射击最为刁钻的角度。  
“想不想赌一赌谁的子弹最后会让他死透？”  
“无聊。”桂用率先打出的一发子弹终结了话题，后来枪声渐渐淹没了所有语言，两人索性又切换回用从前发明的那套手语沟通的状态。等到备用弹匣打空了三分之二，目标终是仰躺在地，一动不动了，全身上下只剩下眼球还在疯狂转动着。

“再生速度终究是快不过射击的速度，说到底都因为这还只是个实验品吧。”桂暂且收起了枪，示意高杉移动至出口所在的闸门边，“最后一击就留给我预设的爆破装置吧，连同这整座实验室一起，我们得赶在追兵发现之前逃离地堡并引爆它。”  
桂启动了腕表上的倒计时，还有五分钟，假如拼尽全力的话，那足够他们通过试验区顶上的通风管道脱身了。  
“还真像啊，跟那时候。”意识到高杉说的是他们值得纪念的第一次任务，桂也露出了怀念的微笑。的确很像，无论是九死一生的处境抑或是身处其中以命相博的他们，想来总有些人有些事深刻得教时光也无能为力。  
桂在脱离地堡的瞬间听到了从底层传来的轰鸣，脚下的大地在震颤，漆黑的夜幕下，两人竭力向着与银时约定好的索桥冲刺。追兵的喧哗声接踵而至，越来越近，待他们止步于索桥中间的位置，两端都已被数十人牢牢把住，进退维谷。

两人看了看桥底奔流而下的瀑布，恍惚像看见了昨日重现，遂相视一笑。  
“看来我们没有别的路可以选择了，假发。”  
“不是假发是桂，是谁跟我讲过蹦极这种事一生或许只有一次机会来着？”  
“凡事总有意外。”  
“我觉得跟你在一起就是我人生最大的意外。”  
“那你不想看看这场意外最终的结局吗？”高杉反问道。  
然后他握紧了桂的手，十指交扣，对方也默契地没有松开。两人在高杉倒数三秒过后纵身一跃，跳了下去。

【尾声】  
一辆货车以时速一百公里往丛林的边界开去，银时灵活地把控着方向盘，左转右转，时不时回看一眼后视镜内的另外两人——桂正靠在座位上假寐，左肩缠绕的绷带已经换过新的，那凌乱的手法饶是银时也难免吐槽了两句。高杉坐在桂旁边，坚决地把他偏向一侧的头按在了自己肩上。银时收束回目光平视向前，嘴角上扬起未能察觉的弧度。  
“我说你们，是不是该考虑重新组队了？”  
“其实我打算向组织请一段时间的假。”桂语调沉稳地开口。  
“正好我也是。”高杉罕见地附和着。  
“哦，想把任务通通丢给老子跑去过二人世界，门都没有。”银时急踩一脚油门，越过了道路前方的一个水坑。  
桂因这突如其来的颠簸睁开了极度疲惫的双眼，瞄了瞄高杉棱角分明的侧脸，发现对方也正垂眸看着他。“谁说想跟他一起度假了？这种只会在房间里躺尸浪费假期的人。”  
“某个在假日里天天睡到日上三竿，还赖在床上死活不肯起来的人似乎不是我。”  
“……那都是因为你习惯性晚睡的缘故，搞得我的生物钟也跟着乱了套。”  
“喂喂，刚和好就急着撒狗粮吗？是不是嫌我以前吃得不够多？”银时以一句显而易见的抱怨加入了他们的日常拌嘴，三人不约而同地笑了笑。  
车窗外夜渐深沉，零点已至，他们期待已久的悠长假期仿佛就从这一刻拉开了序幕。

【Fin】


End file.
